gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Böse Klatsche
|Nächste= }} Böse Klatsche ist die sechste Folge der dritten Staffel von Glee. Die New Directions und Troubletones werden Gegner bei den Sectionals sein, weswegen Will und Shelby wollen, dass die Mitglieder der beiden Glee Clubs freundlich miteinander umgehen und deshalb beschließen einen Mash-Up Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden Clubs zu veranstalten. Die Lage spitzt sich vor allem zwischen Finn und Santana zu, weil jemand gehört hat, wie er sie gefragt hat, warum sie sich nicht endlich als Lesbe outet und dies von einem Kongressgegner Sues in einem Werbespot gegen diese verwendet wird. Santana ist daraufhin so wütend auf Finn, dass sie ihn am Ende der Episode ohrfeigt. Außerdem wird sich Puck über seine Gefühle für Shelby klar. Handlung thumb|left|Hot For TeacherPuck ist in der Schule völlig unkonzentriert, weil er dauernd nur an Shelby denkt. Es steht fest, dass er sich endgültig in sie verknallt hat. Puck ist entschlossen, Shelby davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Kurz darauf singt er u.a. in einer Traumsequenz Hot For Teacher, dabei wird er von Blaine, Finn und Mike unterstützt. Sue hat einen lächerlichen Werbespot gedreht, in dem sie behauptet, dass Burt seit seiner Herz-OP ein Affenherz besitzt. Kurt hat den Spot gesehen und ist gar nicht begeistert über Sues Kampagnemittel. Er beschwert sich bei ihr über die Lügen. Doch diese hingegen rechtfertigt sich und meint, dass Kurt in der Schule auch keine Chance haben wird Schülersprecher zu werden, wenn er einen fairen Wahlkampf um den Posten führen will. Sie meint, dass man in die Trickkiste greifen und es hinterlistig angehen muss, wenn man seine Ziele erreichen will. Kurt ist davon jedoch nicht überzeugt und geht entschlossen. thumb|Will & Shelby bei You and I/You and IShelby sucht Will auf, weil die Sectionals Set-List veröffentlicht worden ist und sie gegeneinander antreten müssen. Deshalb denkt sie, dass sie über die neue Situation reden sollten. Will glaubt, dass seine Schüler miese Tricks anwenden werden, weil sie nicht mit einem Wettkampf umgehen können. Die beiden Leiter beschließen daraufhin, dies zu verhindern. Sie rufen beide Chöre in dem Auditorium zusammen und geben bekannt, dass sie gegeneinander in einem Mash-Up Wettbewerb antreten werden. Will und Shelby führen dies mit dem Song Yoü and I/You and I vor. Später als Puck versucht, Shelby seine Gefühle zu gestehen, wendet sich diese ab und meint, es sei ein Fehler gewesen, doch er lässt sich nicht unterkriegen. Als Finn versucht Rory davon zu überzeugen ein Solo zu übernehmen ist dieser sich unsicher, doch Blaine als auch die anderen Mitglieder unterstützen Finn, woraufhin Rory beschließt es zu versuchen. thumb|left|One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best ShotSpäter als Finn mit Rory durch den Schulflur geht kommen Santana und Brittany an ihnen vorbei und beleidigen sie erneut, woraufhin es soweit ausartet, dass Finn die Troubletones zu einem Dodgeball Spiel ohne Regeln herausfordert. In der Turnhalle spielen die New Directions dann gegen die Troubletones und singen während des Spiels One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Als am Ende nur noch Santana und Finn übrig sind wirft Santana den Ball Finn direkt ins Gesicht, Finn meint, dass sie gut waren. Doch als Rory dazu kommt, wirft Santana plötzlich ihn mit dem Ball ab, die anderen Mädchen machen sofort mit. Sie verletzten ihn soweit, dass er Nasenbluten bekommt und Kurt dazwischen gehen muss, weil die Mädchen nicht mehr aufhören wollten. thumb|Finn konfrontiert SantanaBei den Proben meint Mercedes, dass sie die Anführerin der Troubletones sei, Santana streitet das ab, da sie findet, dass sie dafür besser geeignet ist. Mercedes meint, dass sie es war, die Santana dazu überredet hat den Troubletones beizutreten. Shelby findet, dass sie einfach abstimmen sollten. Alle melden sich für Mercedes, außer Brittany. Im Schulflur macht sich Santana über Finns Gesang, seinen Tanzstil und seine Beziehung mit Rachel lustig. Als Santana geht, ruft Finn ihr hinterher, dass der einzige Grund für ihre beleidigende Art und Weise der ist, dass sie in Brittany verliebt ist, aber zu feige ist, es zuzugeben und einfach nur Angst vor den Reaktionen hat. thumb|left|I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come TrueDie New Directions performen ihren Mash-Up zuerst und haben sich für I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True entschieden, dabei 80er Kostüme tragend. Die Kandidaten zur Wahl des Schulsprechers halten ihre Reden vor der Schülerschaft. Rick Nelson verspricht, dass die Lehrer den Schülern zuhören müssen, Brittany, dass sie dienstags immer oben-ohne kommt und Tornados gesetzlich verbietet, Kurt, dass er Völkerball verbannt, dass es eine direkte Mobbingtaktik ist und Rachel zieht sich zurück undthumb|Rumour Has It/Someone Like You drängt jeden, für Kurt zu stimmen, da er der Einzige ist, der wirklich etwas verändern will. Später ruft Sue Santana in ihr Büro, und sie erfährt, dass der ganzen Welt offenbart wurde, dass sie eine Lesbe ist. Sie sagt, dass nicht mal ihre Eltern darüber Bescheid wüssten, und rennt weinend raus. Am Ende der Episode performen Santana und die Troubletones ihr Mash Up Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. thumb|left|Santana hat Finn geohrfeigtSie beobachtet Finn, wie er Rachel etwas ins Ohr flüstert. Nach der Performance stellt sie Finn zu Rede, und will wissen, was er Rachel ins Ohr geflüstert hat. Finn meint, dass er Rachel gesagt hätte, wie toll er die Performance fand. Doch Santana glaubt ihm nicht und schreit ihn an. Sie sagt, dass es alles seine Schuld sei. Finn meint zwar, dass die ganze Schule es sowieso wüsste, und es ihnen egal sei, doch Santana wird nur wütender und sagt, dass nun jeder Bescheid wüsste und ohrfeigt ihn. Verwendete Musik *'Hot For Teacher' von Van Halen, gesungen von Noah Puckerman und New Directions-Jungs *'Yoü and I/You and I' von Lady Gaga/Eddie Rabbit, gesungen von Shelby Corcoran und Will Schuester *'One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot' von Blondie/Pat Benatar, gesungen von New Directions und The Troubletones *'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True' von Hall & Oates, gesungen von New Directions *'Rumour Has It/Someone Like You' von Adele, gesungen von The Troubletones Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Oklahoma!' aus Oklahoma!, gesungen von Sue Sylvester Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones '''als Shannon Beiste *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Rock Anthony' als Rick Nelson *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Eric Etebari''' als Reggie Salazar *'Alex Stamm' als Kind Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 7.08 Mio Zuschauer. *''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' war der 300. Song von Glee (Quelle) und außerdem der erste aus der dritten Staffel, der Platz 1 auf iTunes erreichte (Quelle). Der Song war außerdem der einzige, der sich in den amerikanischen Charts platzieren konnte (Platz 35). *Laut der 300. Songtafel, wurde Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True zugunsten von Rumour Has It/Someone Like You herausgeschnitten. Quelle *Wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man während Rumour Has It/Someone Like You Nayas Schleifentattoo auf ihrem Nacken sehen. *Zu Beginn der Episode, im Chorraum bei Hot For Teacher, kann man im Verlauf Leas "Imagine"-Tattoo auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk sehen. *Die Episode sollte eine Rückblende enthalten, die eine fünfzehnjährige Sue, gespielt von Colby Minifie, zeigt, die in einer Szene den Titelsong des Musicals "Oklahoma!" singt, welche Sues Abneigung gegen Musik an Schulen erklärt. Ian Brennan sagte hierzu: "Wir wollten zeigen, dass Sue an einem Punkt Broadwayträume hatte" und Jane Lynch offenbarte: "Will sagt Sue: Arme, kleine Susie Sylvester, bekam gsagt, dass sie nicht gut war und nun darauf aus ist, die Welt zu bestrafen. Wie viele andere verärgete Leute da draußen, ist Sue ein Möchtegern". Auch wenn die Szene nicht in der Serie gezeigt wurde, ist sie dafür auf der Staffel 3-DVD enthalten. *Das ist die dritte Staffel und das dritte Mal, dass Mash-Ups die Haupthandlung in einer sechsten Episode jeder Staffel sind. In der ersten war es Angeregte Organismen und in der zweiten Ungeküsst. *Die Ohrfeige war, im Gegensatz zu der in Rivalen der Krone, echt, wobei Cory nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Naya ihn wirklich ohrfeigen würde. Das wurde von Eric Stoltz in letzter Minute entschieden. Cory hat Naya sogar gesagt, sie soll ihn nochmal zu ohrfeigen. *Die Episode hatte mit vier die meisten Mash-Ups. *Die Version von Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, die auf Glees YouTube-Kanal hochgeladen wurde, besitzt ein etwas anderes Ende. Als Mercedes und Santana aufhören zu singen, halten sie inne und sehen ins Publikum, während die Kamera um sie fährt. In der Episode springt Santana unmittelbar von der Bühne und stürmt zu Finn. Dies wurde gemacht, um die Storyline zu wahren, da die Performance kurz vor der Episode veröffentlicht wurde. Ähnlich, werden einige Einstellungen von Finn, der Rachel zuflüstert, ebenfalls gespielt. *Das ist die erste sechste Episode, in der die New Directions nicht von Will konfrontiert wurden, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. In Angeregte Organismen war es die Tatsache, Aufputschmittel von Terri genommen zu haben und in Ungeküsst die, dass sie Coach Beiste als "Stimmungskiller" benutzt und demnach ihre Gefühle verletzt haben. *Wie man in dieser Episode erfährt, kann Puck Klavier spielen. Fehler *Auch wenn Kurt sagte, dass Rachel keinen MySpace-Account hat, wurde in Ouvertüre bekannt, dass sie einen hat. Sie könnte ihn seitdem aber auch gelöscht haben. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3